Buying the Farm
by SkinnyJones
Summary: Rainbow Dash believes she has witnessed murder done by Applejack. After Applejack is behind bars Twilight tried to prove her innocent no matter the odds. Although not all stories are correct.  NOTE: Buying the Farm is a term for dying
1. Prologue  Buying the Farm

**Prologue (Three Years after Discord)**

It was bright, too bright for a time like this. Applejack had heard from Twilight that three stallions were parking themselves just in front the mayor's home ready to ruin my day. It was not too long until Applejack heard the gasps and could sense the surprise from up ahead, she just ran quicker.

"But mayor, you can't do this to her, it will ruin her life for just about forever!" came a shout from her friend Twilight. The three stallions were all alike, all in the same tuxedo, cigar which was usually not tolerated, and suitcase.

"Now hold on there, what the hay is happening?" Applejack was impatient for a delayed response. She could see the faces of her friends staring at her, each of them looking at the other; Rainbow Dash looked especially angry.

"Uhh, umm, you see Applejack, these three stallions here are called business ponies, and they sort of want to." A long pause came as Rainbow Dash was choking and looking at Rarity for help.

"You see Applejack, these jerks want you to quit your business and will simply not tolerate no for an answer. After we tried to negotiate, they just marched to the mayor and got her to sign a contract. You'd wonder why she would but she, just, did." Rarity said with the most calming voice. Applejack felt a fire in her lunges and soon everywhere. It was the burning sense to buck all three of the stallions into oblivion. Rainbow Dash also included the fact that she tried to fight them, she gave a proud look.

**One Hour Later**

Applejack waited in the mayor's office, glaring at the three stallions with a cold, steady look which could likely murder a pony. As soon as the stallions were done, they walked as if not noticing the existence of the mare that had just lost her life's dream.

"And just where yall think you're going?" Applejack barked, sounding much like the roar of an Ursa Major.

"I suppose you are Granny Smith? Or Macintosh?" said the tall green stallion. This only made Applejack more terrifyingly angry, but also feel the spike of weakness and sorrow.

"You can't even bother ta know who's dying at the will of your pen and paper? That's jus' called murder in my parts!" Applejack said this in a lower tone; she couldn't control this feeling though. "Come on, you want to see how hard I work erryday? I won' bow down to your metal and lightning contraptions no matter what!"

She grabbed one of the three stallions by the tie and dragged him a long distance to Brounk Rock, the place where the last murder ever committed had been done (about 498 years ago).

Rainbow Dash knew Applejack never did the most, well, reasonable things when she was angry or looked depressed, or simply tired. In fact, Rainbow Dash rarely saw Applejack happy in the past few weeks. She knew Applejack would do something bad and couldn't let her do it. Rainbow Dash was on Applejack's trail. Bush after bush, tree after tree Rainbow Dash watched as the stallion trio complained and Applejack grunted. Suddenly Rainbow Dash heard the sound she did not want to hear, the sound of a blade being unsheathed. She couldn't see Applejack anymore.

"Ho there Rainbow, I'm going to insist ya move yourself away, I'm just showing these old folk around our land." Something about Applejack's voice wasn't right, and she felt the blade pointed at her neck. She concluded that it was Applejack behind her threatening her, her own friend! Rainbow Dash nodded her head, and began to fly a bit backwards and quicker.

Soon Rainbow Dash heard three shrieks violently erupt from the land. She immediately turned back to see the three gored up bodies of business ponies. In the middle of the massacre she saw Applejack who was glaring directly into Rainbow Dash.

"It's not what ya think Rainbow; just give me time to expla..." Applejack was cut off as Rainbow Dash shrieked and flew as fast as she could away. On her way to Ponyville, she was thinking about Applejack and what she would do. She could never live with herself if she let the three stallions die and go dead while Applejack went free, but Applejack was her friend who just lost everything.

**Author Note: First fan fic I wrote, I'm starting with a nice and twisting mystery genre just to begin with. Got a project due at the end of semester that requires a full out fan fic (not this one). This is just a practice and for fun. Tell me how I do! Second note: Chapter 1 is a lot better and longer than this, this is simply the murder.**


	2. Chapter 1 False Honesty

**Chapter 1 - False Honesty (1 Week after Murders)**

Rainbow Dash often visited the new jail cell in Ponyville; her friends thought Applejack deserved to be tried in Ponyville before she went to the grips of Canterlot Justice Court. Also Rainbow Dash felt guilty each time she went to the cell, as Applejack gave her a sinister, depressed, and just sinister glare. She knew Applejack couldn't accept her as a friend anymore.

Each day Rainbow Dash would bring some of Pinkie Pie's homemade confections and desserts to Applejack as a sincere apology. It would end up each end of the day with Rainbow seeing Applejack at skin and bones health, visible ribs, and dehydration. At this rate Applejack was a dead pony waiting to be announced to her grave. Honestly Rainbow Dash had begun to think about the alternate life she could have had if she hadn't told the mayor what Applejack had done.

**The Day before Ponyville Court**

"Hi there Rainbow! Why do you look so down? It can't be because of Applejack can't it? She would have killed you there!" It was obvious to Rainbow Dash who was talking. Pinkie Pie knew Rainbow Dash felt terrible after putting Applejack behind bars.

"Hey Pinkie, what's worse than going against your friend in court and knowing that you've killed her in the end?" Rainbow was at the point of wanting to break Applejack out if she found it necessary.

"Murdering them of course! Oh did I mention losing all of the delicious sweets in the world as well?" This only made Rainbow Dash feel worse. Rainbow picked up the best dessert she could find and paid the shop. Rainbow gulped and sweated with each step she took toward the only jail cell in Ponyville. She could hear a faint weeping sound coming from inside.

Applejack knew who had stepped out her cell door. The biggest traitor in all of Equestria holding the title "Element of Loyalty" and had been ever since giving her confections and desserts. She liked having Rainbow come so she could get a clear image of what Dashie would look like gutted up and organs spread on the floor. Applejack never felt this way about any pony, even the three stallions who took her farm away for some junk machinery rip-offs. The dirty orange mare stood up staring through the bars of the cell at her rainbow mane "friend" while the guard stood back a few meters.

"How ya feelin' for tomorrow murderer? Ah know who did the murderin' alrite, **YOU**!" Applejack could see the horrified look on Rainbow's face. She loved it, she wanted to murder Dashie like nothing else, she took the image to her head of Rainbow asking for mercy as she would simply punch her or tighten her grip on Dashie's neck. It would feel so great.

"Please. Accept this." Squeaked Rainbow, who normally would never look so helpless. It was fun watching the traitor all except for the fact that Rainbow was crying. Applejack felt little sympathy but decided to loosen some of her temper.

"Can you, please, forgive me? Please?" Rainbow was beginning to sob much more, and actually was hiding her face from Applejack. Applejack didn't know what exactly to say to Rainbow other than "Ah hope you die in a fire" but Applejack was in an actual polite mood now.

The look on Rainbow's face was completely genuine, all filled with sorrow, regret, sympathy, self-hatred, and most of all pain. Although Applejack and her stubbornness got its way. Applejack sneered and gestured her hoof in a way that represented her slitting Rainbow's throat. She could feel Rainbow Dash in pure pain and wondered if that was the right thing to do. Her nice, friendly side concluded she should apologize and tell Rainbow she cared for her even if she was a bloody traitor as her monster side thought showing Rainbow all her pure hate was going to force her rainbow "friend" to suicide or something out of her pain. Before Applejack could decide, Rainbow Dash already scattered off, she frowned and decided to rehearse what she would say tomorrow.

**Three Hours before Ponyville Court**

Twilight felt that today would end in absolute chaos. It was the same feeling she got the day she was welcomed into Ponyville her first time her when the Princess Celestia found the Elements of Harmony missing and Discord introduced himself. She knew she would likely never see Applejack, her honest and stubborn but kind friend. Twilight knew Applejack could never have done anything like this even if she was drunk and learned that three snot brained stallions in suits had bought her farm just like that.

"Come on Twilight! Its obvious Applejack murdered the three stallions. She was the only one there and Rainbow Dash was even threatened by her." Spike had kept saying the same morning. Twilight had decided to be Applejack's defense no matter how overwhelming the evidence was. She wanted to show Applejack that she still had a good friend nearby. But like her usual self, Twilight was two hours early to the court session. Plenty of time to review the case!

Twilight headed to Applejack's cell in a small jog, she hasn't seen Applejack since before the "murders". Twilight was absolutely astonished.

Applejack lay there on the hay in shock, sorrow, pain, anger, and hate towards who Twilight expected to be Rainbow Dash. She was amazed how skinny Applejack was; she could see Applejack's bones and ribs from her outside. It was truly frightening.

"Excuse me sir but may I come in Applejack's cell? I just want to talk to her." Twilight asked the guard. He looked at her funny as if she wanted to suicide.

"You do know that pony has killed right? She **tasted** blood." The guard warned Twilight this way to make her not want to come in. Twilight was sure Applejack wouldn't hurt her so she just had to gesture toward the cell door and the guard sighed and let her in.

"Ah hope this ain't that murderer again, and if yall are then ah'm gonna strangle ya to death." Applejack growled these words out, each word making Twilight more uncomfortable.

"Don't worry Apple…"

"What in hay are you doing here Twi?" Applejack turned her head, obviously confused.

"I'm here to defend you in cour…"

"Now ah expect someone like you to be against me, what makes yall think ah'm innocent?"

"You're my friend of course, and I know you wouldn't ever do something like this. Now what did you say about a murde…"

"Yall mean Rainbow Dash that stupid, boasting, backstabbing traitor? She's the one who put me behind bars, ah am pretty darn certain ah didn' do the stabbing at the three business ponies."

"Tell me Applejack, what exactly happened out there. Why did you bring them to Brounk Rock? And did you really murder tho…" Twilight hated it when she was interrupted.

"Of **COURSE **ah didn' murder those ponies, all ah know is ah was a bit drunk to get those apple thieving farm stealers off my mind. Then ah was leading them to Sweet Apple Acres."

"Then what happened?" Twilight was curious to know absolutely every detail Applejack had to offer, although she had never thought Applejack would ever be drinking. But losing your farm is probably a good reason to be.

"Ah can't remember Twi, all ah know was ah didn' kill them ponies even if ah was drunk." Said Applejack, not in any type of poker face. Twilight trusted her and pulled out a map of all of Ponyville and some outer lands including Sweet Apple Acres. She could see that Brounk Rock was a bit off trail between Ponyville and the farm. Twilight decided that was enough after jotting all the details in her notebook and decided to ask Applejack another question.

"Applejack do you have something, like something really against Rainbow Dash that you would want to…"

"Other than not staying to listen to me and instead putting me behind bars and leaving me to die?" growled Applejack.

"Tell me about this, you wanted her to listen to you?"

"Well ah saw them three dead ponies and saw Rainbow Dash looking at me in horror. Then when ah was trying to explain that ah didn' do anythin' she screams and dashes off." She coughed a bit and went on. "That no good traitor likely didn' tell them all of what happened, cause if she did…"

"Meeting time is up, get away from that murderer please Twilight." The guard just said in a solid and robotic voice, not caring if he was rude at the time. Twilight reached in her pack to see if she had any food, she pulled out a few energy bars she always kept for certain situations and handed them out to Applejack.

"Thanks Twi, ah hope you can reason with them in court." Twilight was glad to see Applejack eating for once. The lavender pony walked to her next location of interest to see, Rainbow Dash's home.

Twilight felt the need to bring another pony along incase Rainbow were to try and run away. Based on Applejack's story, Rainbow Dash would likely be frightened or something. Before going Twilight walked over to Rarity's home. Twilight knocked three times on the door; it was just a few minutes after sunrise which was about when Rarity woke up.

"I'm coming!" Twilight could hear Rarity through the door in her nice mood voice. It wasn't too long until the door opened and Twilight could see Rarity in a rather strange suit mares don't usually wear especially Rarity.

"May I ask what type of fashion that is Rarity?"

"Oh it's ugly isn't it? It's my lawyer suit; I'm a prosecutor of course!"

"You're a prosecutor? Against Applejack?"

"Why of course dear! Rainbow Dash looked so frightened and I just had to help her!"

"Oh okay. I'll see you later Rarity." Twilight coughed up. I'll see her, in court, Twilight thought.

Twilight walked over to one of the best pursuers in Equestria, Pinkie Pie. She cautioned herself at every step as she entered the sweets shop. She knew somehow somewhere Pinkie Pie would pop up and nearly give her a heart attack. It was only two years after Discord until she got her first heart attack. Ever since Twilight had been on medicine but Pinkie Pie did not help.

"HI TWILIGHT! What are you doing here? You know opening time is 30 more minutes right? Oh I can make something extra for you! How about some chocolate lemon sugar filled cupcakes?" Pinkie Pie appeared hanging from the ceiling. Twilight wasn't shocked at all, she saw Pinkie Pie hanging her head in Twilight's fireplace and talking while burning her hair off, that was frightening but Pinkie Pie was laughing at the time and didn't care if her hair got singed off a bit.

"Hey Pinkie, mind if I ask you…"

"ANYTHING? Oh of courseee Twilight anything for a friend!"

"Yes, yes, mind if you help me talk to Rainbow Dash for a few minutes? I'm Applejack's defendant, and I'm going to need all the evidence possible."

"Well its obvious silly! Applejack murdered the three ponies. She was the only one there! Duh! But I promised you anything and I'll stick to that!"

"Thanks Pinkie, court is only two hours from now." Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie began their trip to Rainbow Dash's home. Before entering Twilight had to make both of them able to stand on clouds. Twilight's hot air balloon lifted off the ground until they reached Rainbow Dash's cloud mansion. Twilight knocked three times, no answer.

"Here take this Pinkie, secure the rope somewhere I'm going to look through the window." Said Twilight as she secured the rope around herself. Twilight took one step on to the window ledge. Peeking inside Twilight saw Rainbow crying in a corner of her bedroom. This wasn't what she expected to see. Twilight stepped back to where Pinkie was.

"What did you see? Tell me tell me!"

"I saw Rainbow uhh, broken and crying in a corner of her room."

"Oh, why is she crying? I can help her!" Pinkie bashed her forehead on the door for about two minutes.

Rainbow Dash was thinking, who could possibly be at the door, until she realized it must be Applejack escaping! She thought fast pulling out her emergency weapon, a cloud hammer used for stubborn clouds that won't stop raining. Rainbow sat at the door ready to defend herself.

"Helloooooooooo, Rainbow Dash you there? It's a me, Pinkie Pie!" Rainbow Dash put down the hammer, realizing it was just Pinkie Pie. Rainbow opened the door slowly to make sure Applejack wasn't there ready to pounce, but instead saw Pinkie Pie and also Twilight beside her.

"Oh hey there Pinkie, and Twilight. What are you two up to?"

"I want to ask you a few questions about Applejack and the" Twilight paused for a bit, "trio of business ponies that were murdered."

"Oh uhh, sure thing Twilight. I just want to know what Pinkie is here for."

"She won't do anything Rainbow, its fine."

"Not do ANYTHING? But I thought you wanted me to hold Rainbow down so she can't run away when you're talking to her!"

"Well yes Pinkie, but you weren't supposed to say that. Anyway Rainbow, tell me what did you see at Brounk Rock?"

"Well umm, I saw Applejack coaxing the three ponies into following her and uhh, when I got close to Brounk Rock." Rainbow Dash was trying to keep a steady and cool face, not that she was lying but that she was seriously scared. "Applejack came up to me with a knife at my neck and told me to get out of there. Then I saw her stabbing the three ponies to death!" Rainbow Dash added in, suddenly regretting it. She didn't know what to say at all. She never saw dead ponies before and never wanted to, and to know it was her friend who did it. Applejack was her friend as far as she knew and wanted to keep it that way, but letting three murders go was just, not cool!

"So wait, you saw them being stabbed? You're going to have to tell the court about this." Twilight felt a sudden pain in her stomach, she thought Applejack was innocent. But this was plain evidence she saw that Applejack was a monster.

"Yes, it was the bloodiest thing I ever saw! Worse than those horror movies in movie night!" Rainbow Dash knew she was exaggerating and hated it but if she told Twilight she was lying now she could be in serious trouble. But it wasn't like Applejack didn't murder those three ponies, Applejack was the murderer and changing the story wouldn't matter would it?

"What weapon did Applejack use?"

"Oh, oh! I know! An axe! All farm ponies have one right?" Pinkie Pie was excited to be helping.

"Uhh yes, an axe. That's it Pinkie Pie." Rainbow Dash choked these words out, thankful that Pinkie Pie could help her. "It was all bloody and yuck in the end, Applejack was holding it in her right hoof all proud! Trust me you don't want to see it."

"Wait, wait, wait, I thought you just came back to see Applejack staring at the three bodies. Not with an axe in her hoof!" Twilight came back at Rainbow; Rainbow shrank down in misery and thought quickly.

"Well, I saw her murdering them and uhm, the axe got bloody at the end. That's my story, yep, my story." This still made no sense to Twilight but as far as she knew Rainbow would just keep lying about this topic.

"Hey Rainbow Dash! Tell me! Was Applejack all bloody in the end like that one Snowlight pony we saw in the movie?"

"Uhm, yes, she wa…"

"But when the guards took Applejack, she had no blood on her did she? Thank you Pinkie Pie!"

"Wait but, but she could of washed herself, there is a pool of water near Brounk Rock right?" Twilight pulled out a map showing Ponyville and Sweet Apple Acres. In between the two there was Brounk Rock, but with three pools nearby.

"Look at this, there are three pools. This means if there is any blood left in the pools then Applejack did murder them, but if there isn't then she did NOT murder them." Twilight smiled smugly knowing that she would likely not find a pool of blood in any of the three pools. Rainbow Dash hated it when someone was better than her, it made her jealous except this time the only crowd was Pinkie Pie who was off doing her own thing.

"Lets go off Pinkie, I want to see if there is any blood at those pools." Twilight smiled as she said this. Pinkie nodded and soon the two were out of sight. Rainbow Dash sighed and suddenly grew worried. She didn't know what the punishment for lying in court was. Maybe being sent to the moon for 1000 years? Or death? Or even being fed to the Ursa Major! She was not willing to live her life like that. She had to do something.

Twilight marched to Brounk Rock, feeling great that Applejack wasn't a murderer after all. Although she did wonder why Rainbow Dash was lying.

"Hey Twilight! Now that you say it I bet Applejack really isn't a murderer! I can't believe I misjudged her! Oh this calls for the **BIGGEST BEST PARTY EVER!** I can't wait to tell her how sorry I am!" Twilight smiled knowing that thanks to her, Applejack would be free.

It was a boring walk around the pools; the first pool they found was clean. It had no blood or anything in it after Pinkie Pie dived in, it looked fun to do when Pinkie Pie did it.

"Hey did you hear that Twilight? It sounded like wings!"

"No I did not hear that."

"Huh, must be me then!" Pinkie Pie broke into a laugh. Twilight couldn't help but smile whenever Pinkie Pie laughed. The next pool was absolutely clean, even safe to drink from and was only littered by some fallen leaves. Twilight jotted this down in her notes, until Pinkie Pie shot a fountain of water at her. Twilight was moderately annoyed.

It was only a few more steps until Pinkie Pie stepped in something icky, Twilight did as well. It was red with a strong, pungent, stench. **OH CELESTIA NO!**

"Twilight, does this mean, Applejack really is a murderer?" Twilight was stunned and shocked, she took a few more steps only to see an axe covered with the red stuff as well. Twilight felt sick, and felt like a good friend let her down.

"Pinkie Pie, give me a bag please, two actually." Pinkie passed her the first bag only to see Twilight vomit in one. After Twilight was done she went to the axe and put it in the bag.

"Twilight, I can't believe this! I didn't think Applejack murdered the three ponies and then it happened! We found this!" For once Pinkie Pie was talking in a more serious tone. "ACK!"

Twilight looked at Pinkie's front right hoof; there was a huge cut in it. "What happened? Did you step on something?"

"Yes, OUCH! I did! This huge knife!" Pinkie looked like she was in pain. But Twilight felt like she was betrayed again, this time by Rainbow Dash. Twilight took out an evidence bag and put the knife in it, which looked like it didn't only have Pinkie Pie's blood in it.

"Don't worry Pinkie I'll bring you to the hospital. Thanks Pinkie Pie!"

"Thanks? For stepping on a knife? Why would you want that? It hurtssssss!" Pinkie Pie moaned. Twilight just took Pinkie Pie and brought her to the hospital.

As the Twilight stepped with Pinkie Pie on her in to the entrance of Ponyville, Rarity and Fluttershy stared at them both in absolute horror. "Oh right, I have blood on me. Don't worry I can explain this in court but don't wash it off!" Twilight almost regretted these words, she did want it washed off but it was evidence.

**Ponyville Court – Case 1 – Session 1**

"Fillies and Gentle Hooves, welcome to the first case and session of our first court in Ponyville!" Twilight could hear the mayor smugly and happily announce this. No one knew here how courts worked; Twilight only had experience from seeing a few sessions in Canterlot.

"I present to you our suspect, Applejack." Applejack was let out of her cage in chains, she didn't look happy at all. "Our defendant, Twilight Sparkle." Every pony gasped, most expected Twilight to be the prosecutor or even the judge. "And our prosecutor, Rarity!" Rarity stepped out in her suit, Applejack stared at Rarity in a way that meant "dead" to her. "Now, I've called two special guests here, both from Canterlot. One is going to record everything and the other is the one and only, Princess Celestia as one of the jury!" Ponies all around cheered and clopped in worship for the princess. "Did I mention Im the judge too?" The mayor said proudly.

"Judge! I wish to call a witness, may I call Rainbow Dash?" Rarity said, the judge soon nodded in approval. Rainbow Dash stepped in to the witness stand. "I want you to tell all of us the exact story you told me."

"May I add that from my book Canterlot Court of Jus…"

"Now Twilight, this isn't Canterlot is it?" Twilight sighed at Rarity and let Rainbow talk. Twilight watched Applejack as Rainbow told the story. Applejack glared at Rainbow Dash in anger, but as soon as Rainbow Dash came to the part where Applejack had "stabbed the three ponies to death" Applejack couldn't take anymore.

"Now HOLD ON THERE Rainbow, I did not stab anyone! I wouldn't stab anyone either except for you! Go to hell Rainbow Dash!" Applejack couldn't keep what she had to say in.

"Aha! Threats I see!" Rarity looked smug with a grin on her face. "Go on Rainbow Dash, and someone quiet Applejack up there."

Rainbow Dash continued on, until Twilight had to ask "So Rainbow, what weapon WAS Applejack using?"

"AH WASN'T USING ANYTHING! AH DIDN'T MURDER ANY PONY!" Applejack yelled out, Twilight gestured at Applejack to quiet.

"Well uhh, she was using an axe of course. Say did you find an axe there?" Rainbow Dash tried to make a grin.

"Yes I found two weapons at Brounk Rock, one was an axe, and the other was a knife. I'd like to have some pony tell me if this blood on the axe is authentic, because I'm pretty sure it was planted." Rarity looked at Rainbow Dash in confusion as Twilight gave the axe to a few ponies who examined it.

Rarity decided to throw in a question. "Rainbow Dash, was Applejack covered in blood in any way?"

"Umm, yes she was." Rainbow Dash spoke out.

"Then I'd also like to call a new witness, may I call out Pinkie Pie?" The mayor nodded at approval to Rarity.

"Okie Doki Loki!" Pinkie Pie replied, stepping into the witness stand.

"So Pinkie Pie, where did you and Twilight get all that messy blood on your hooves from?" Rarity questioned.

"Why we were out looking for blood in the pools near Brounk Rock to see if Applejack cleaned herself off there! Also that's where we found the axe! We ended up stepping in a pool of blood and Twilight vomited in a…"

"Okay that's enough Pinkie." Twilight scolded.

"Anyway I stepped on a knife and it hurtsssssss! So Twilight picked me up and brought me to the hospital and here I am!" Pinkie Pie smiled at the end.

"So that means Applejack did wash all the…"

"No ah DIDN'T!" The guards soon put a muzzle on Applejack.

"As I was saying, Applejack did wash all the blood off her! That gives me full proof that Applejack is the murderer!" Rarity said proudly.

"Just one thing, I'd like to know if the blood on the axe is real or not. Have you found out yet?" The ponies brought the axe back to Twilight and whispered to her something. "This axe has FAKE blood on it! It was really tomato sauce and dried leaves grounded together. I find Rainbow's story to be unreliable!"

"But what about that blood you stepped in, is it real?" The blood team looked at Twilight as Rarity gestured her head to test the blood. Twilight let the team inspect the blood.

"In the mean time judge, may I call Applejack as a witness?" Twilight said. The judge nodded in approval. The guards removed Applejack's muzzle as she stepped into the witness stand.

"Applejack, tell them what you told me."

"Well then, it all begins with…" And she went on.

"Applejack dear, tell me. Why did you lead them to Brounk Rock?" Rarity asked.

"Ah don't know, ah was a bit drunk and probably couldn't tell the trail right." Applejack replied.

Applejack continued with the story until Twilight realized a difference between Applejack's story and Rainbow Dash's story.

"Applejack, you said Rainbow Dash appeared from the bushes and saw you over the dead bodies unarmed, am I correct?" Twilight was beginning to see a difference.

"Yes." Applejack answered.

"Then Rainbow Dash said she saw you attacking them with the so called axe and standing over their bodies with blood all over her while holding the axe. Am I correct?" Rainbow Dash nodded a bit then realized what that meant, she regretted it.

"This doesn't prove anything!" Rarity said in anger. "I want to see those scans right now and see if that blood you stepped in is real or not!"

The blood team walked up to Twilight and whispered to her. Twilight gulped. "Well then, the blood me and Pinkie Pie walked in is. Well, real blood from real ponies."

"AHA! So Applejack did wash all the blood away! This is all the evidence I need. JUDGE! Guilty or Innocent now!" Rarity slammed her desk with each couple of words and had a wicked smile on her face.

"It doesn't work like that Rarity, the jury needs to agree if Applejack is guilty, in fact all 11 of the jury ponies need to agree in order for her to be guilty."

"Of course Celestia's vote must count as all of them! She is the princess of course!" Rarity said.

"I would highly disagree with that, Rarity." The Princess herself replied. "As a jury member, I am as equal as all other jury members.

"Well said Princess Celestia!" The judge had to add on to that. All the audience applauded and cheered. As soon as the crowd stopped with the cheering, the 11 jury members stepped in the jury room.

"Well Twilight, I did not expect you to be the defendant, why I would expect Macintosh or Granny Smith or even Fluttershy for Celestia sake!" Rarity said.

"Maybe I just have a little more faith in my friends Rarity." Twilight smiled. "We're still friends right?"

"Of course Twilight dear! It's just that you have so much more experience at this than me! But I am certain Applejack is guilty and I'm willing to prove it at all costs!" Rarity replied. Twilight was happy to know even if she failed she wouldn't lose everything, not that she planned on failing of course.

It was an hour of loafing and eating and discussion for every pony there, none left as they were all too interested. Finally the 11 jury members walked out.

"Order, order! I believe the jury have something to say!" The judge said.

This was the moment Twilight was waiting for, to see if Applejack would be free or not. She could see the expression on Rarity's face which was scared but confident.

The first ten jury members answered in "Guilty" leaving Applejack in pure discomfort and anger as she stared at all the jury. Then as Celestia walked up to give her answer, "Innocent" Twilight cheered, Pinkie cheered as well, even Applejack. A few audience applauded with Celestia's decision but some had confused faces and discussed with the others. But a decision was a decision and Applejack wasn't guilty as long as Celestia's answer held.

"Ten ponies said guilty as one said innocent, which means Applejack is still not proved innocent or guilty but is still locked up, am I right?" The judge said.

"Yes judge, you are." Twilight replied. Rarity really disliked Celestia's answer.

"Then by my order, this session is closed!" The last official words were spoken by the judge. Suddenly chatter came from all the audience. Twilight watched as Rarity comforted Rainbow Dash. Twilight decided to give Applejack a talk and finally take a break from the day. Twilight walked up to Applejack, who was right now in chains.

"Oh Twi, ah can't tell yall how grateful ah am to ya. Also that was some good lawyering you did there. Oh and can you tell the princess that I'm thankful to her as well?" Twilight was happy to see Applejack in such a good mood, the guards pushed Twilight aside and led Applejack to her jail cell. Twilight thought today was a good day, and began on her way home.

"Twilight Sparkle, you have done a great job in court!" Celestia greeted Twilight. "I'm not willing to let Applejack be punished severely until I hear it all! No matter what the odds are." Twilight was happy to hear this, except for one part.

"What do you mean by 'punished severely'?" Twilight asked.

"Well my student, if she is guilty of murdering three ponies, she will have to be punished with death sadly. The only cases I find in Canterlot are some pony stole another pony's sweet roll and it ends up being a big misunderstanding." Twilight was frightened listening to these words, she did not want this to happen to Applejack. "Farewell my student, may I see you next time!" Twilight smiled.

It was a long day, the sun was reaching the horizon, the first thing when she got home was to wash herself and sleep.

**Author Notes: Spent a good three hours writing all this. Hope I did well. And Word 2003 is not a very good program :(**


End file.
